Memorial Day
by OJfan
Summary: Will Jaime be able to help Oscar put his past behind him as the journey together to Pearl Harbor for Memorial Day?
1. Chapter 1

Memorial Day

I know that in "Iron Ships and Dead Men" it is implied that Oscar's parents are dead, as he was identified as next of kin. However, for the purposes of this story, I am assuming that he was just the first one they could reach, and that his mother is still alive. I was inspired by a story I read from the Lurker, as well as Messyhead's and Oscarfan's ideas for a holiday specific story.

1. The Telegram

"Callahan, I asked not to be disturbed," he bellowed. Oscar Goldman had just come back from a grueling four hour meeting with the Secretary, filled with a litany of bureaucratic paperwork and red tape. He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. They were sore, but not as sore as his throat - he and the Secretary did not see eye-to-eye today. He just wanted to forget about all of it. He poured himself a glass of scotch, listening to the ice cubes crackle as the warmth of the liquid gently broke them apart.

"But Oscar, you have a telegram – from the Department of the Navy. It's marked urgent. Should I bring it in?" Callahan hated when her boss was in one of his moods - she always felt like she was walking on eggshells. He was constantly getting something marked "Urgent" or "Top Secret". It was hard to tell what was important to him and what wasn't.

_What now_? It seemed as if he could never get a minute's rest. "Go ahead and bring it in." He wasn't expecting anything from the Navy, and wondered what could be so important. Callahan meekly brought in the telegram and laid it on his desk next to the pile of papers he had brought back from his meeting.

"If you don't need me for anything Oscar, I was going to leave for the day. Do you want me to lock up?" She had a date with her new boyfriend Ted, and was anxious to get going. Hopefully Oscar didn't plan on working all night. She worried about the hours he spent alone in his office. It wasn't healthy.

He looked up and smiled at her distractedly as he picked up his telegram. "No, go ahead. I've just got a few more things to do here and I'm done. Don't bother locking up. Have a good night." He leaned back in his chair, trying to relax from the stress of an already long day. As he opened the telegram, he couldn't believe what he was reading. His brother Sam was to be posthumously awarded the Navy Cross for his service at Pearl Harbor. Apparently, the investigation that was opened when his body was found revealed that not only did Sam not steal the money, but he managed to save at least a half a dozen men before he succumbed to his injuries. A large pile of debris had trapped them on the deck of the ship, and Sam, already suffering from a bullet wound, had helped them get free of the rubble and to safety while exposing himself to Japanese gunfire. There would be an award ceremony on Memorial Day at Pearl Harbor, and as a member of the family, they would like to extend an invitation to him to attend_. Finally Sam, Finally_. Oscar's heart swelled with pride for his brother. He had fought so long to vindicate Sam's name, now he was being acknowledged as the hero he was.

When he read the next sentence, he almost dropped the telegram – would he or his mother liked to be the one in the ceremony, as she has already accepted the invitation. _Mother?! _Oscar hadn't spoken to his mother in over 20 years. The thought of seeing her again rocked his emotionally safe but closed world, and took him back in time.

_"Mom, mom, look, I passed the test – I got a B."_

_"That's nice Oscar. Maybe next time you can get an A."_

_He was never able to please his parents. No matter how hard he tried, he always fell short of the mark. He skulked down the hall to his room, and shut the doo r. He tacked his paper to his corkboard. Next time. He would do better the next time. An hour later, he heard a knock at the door. It was Sam. _

_"Hey buddy, how was school?"_

_"Pretty good – I passed my test – look!" He loved his brother. Sam always made Oscar feel special, feel loved. His world was shaken when Sam graduated and left for the Naval Academy that summer. He had lost his best friend, his ally. The one person in the world who he could talk to. _

_When he was 10 years old, he was asked to travel to the District playoffs for his baseball team. He was the team's starting shortstop, but his parents hadn't seen a single game. He had walked the two miles to and from the field every game. Now he had to come up with 15 dollars and a parent's signature to go. He went to ask his father for the money._

_"Dad, my team's going to the playoffs next weekend. I need you to sign this so I can go. And – I need 15 dollars for the trip." He was looking down at his shoes, shuffling his feet back and forth, afraid to meet his father's gaze. His father looked at his son. He looked so much like Sam. He had the same features, the same dark hair and soulful brown eyes. But he wasn't Sam. Not by a long shot. Sam was valedictorian in his class. He was top in his class at the Naval Academy. He had been an all-state basketball and baseball player. Everyone loved Sam. Oscar did well in school, but he didn't have the brilliance that Sam had. He was well liked, but quiet – not the life of the party like Sam. His father hadn't really listened to the request. He was reading the paper, talking about the war in Europe and Japan's aggression with China. He was worried. His son was in the Navy. If conflict broke out, Sam would be brought directly into the war. _

_"No, I don't think so. I can't afford that right now. Maybe next time."_

_Oscar was devastated. He would have to tell his team. That weekend Sam came home on break from school. He noticed that Oscar seemed sad. When Oscar told him their father wouldn't let him go, Sam forged his signature, and handed Oscar the money he needed. "Just tell them you're staying at a friend's house. It will be alright. Hey – by the way – knock 'em dead." Oscar would never forget that gesture. His team won the championship, and he had made the game winning run. _

_Things at home went along uneventfully until that fateful day - December 7th, 1941. Sam had been involved in some secret missions while in the Academy. It was highly unusual, but then Sam was highly unusual. He had been sent to Pearl Harbor just the week before. When Oscar's parents heard of the attack, they feared the worst. They tried desperately to contact Sam in Honolulu, but were unable to reach him. A few weeks later, a Naval Officer came to the door. He didn't know it yet, but the eleven year old boy's life was about to change forever. Oscar saw the man in his crisp uniform walk up to his house with a telegram in his hand. Why was his mother crying? The man hadn't even handed them the telegram. His father shoved him aside, tears in his eyes, and took the telegram. He opened it. Sam was missing and presumed dead. His mother sank to her knees sobbing. _

_"Why Sam – why did it have to be Sam? Why couldn't it be anyone else but him? He was the perfect son. There will never be anyone else that comes close." The words flew out of her mouth without concern that her younger son was in the room with her, digesting her words as if they were poison. Oscar tried to hug her, but she pushed him aside, unable to look at him – he was so like Sam. Oscar could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He felt like he was drowning, he could hardly breathe. The sobs kept coming, as the tears streamed down his young face. He felt betrayed. He had loved Sam and now he was gone. He had trusted him with so much. He was the only one that Oscar felt was proud of him. _

_Life in the Goldman household would never be the same. Oscar's mother retreated into a shell and rarely came out. His father retreated to the bottle – for a while. Then one day, he was just gone. He knew his mother blamed him for his father's departure. It was a lot for an eleven year old to bear. As the years went by, Oscar tried to attain his mother's affections. He became a serious student, making the honor roll every semester. He excelled at sports and science. He even applied to and was accepted at the Naval Academy. But it wasn't enough. Their relationship remained strained. She could never bring herself to visit him at the Academy – it reminded her too much of the son she had lost. To make matters worse, there had been talk of Sam being a traitor. Oscar saw her rarely after that. One night, his mother called him. His father had been out drinking that night. He tried to drive home, and wrapped his car around a tree. He died instantly. The last time Oscar had seen his mother was at the funeral. He was 25 years old. _


	2. Chapter 2 Jaime's Visit

2. Jaime's Visit

As the words in the telegram were still tumbling over and over in his mind, a knock at the door ripped him from his thoughts. Without turning from the window, he answered quietly, "Come in."

Jaime's plane from California had arrived later than expected, and she was surprised that Oscar was still at the office. Most of the building was empty, and she could tell that Callahan had already left for the evening. As she pushed the door open, she could see Oscar slouching against the window, his head resting on his arm against the glass. He didn't turn around as she entered. She walked across the office to see him. She and Callahan had talked before about Oscar's work habits. He seemed to be so focused on his job, that he didn't find time for anything else. He didn't seem to have any family or friends, except for those at the O.S.I. Jaime lightly placed her hand on the back of his head, sliding her hand down to his neck, massaging it gently. "Hey boss, you wanted to see me?" she said softly.

Oscar turned around, raising his eyebrows when he saw who it was. "Jaime, what a nice surprise – what are you doing here?" He placed his hand on her waist, drawing her near to him, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here?' You told me to come see you when I got in. Well, I'm in." Oscar was often preoccupied when she stopped by; he had so much on his plate. But this was different. He was holding a paper in his hand, crumpling it slightly as he considered her question.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't forget, I'm just preoccupied. How's my favorite agent?" She was his favorite agent. Whenever she was near, his heart felt a little lighter - he felt closer to her than anyone. Jaime had a quiet way about her that made him feel like she wanted to be with him – not just that she had to be with him. She always seemed to care about how he was doing – was he working too hard? Was he eating any real food? Was he getting any exercise? She never asked if he was seeing anyone.

"Well, I just _happen_ to be starving," she said brightly. "Have you eaten yet? Oh, dumb question. Of course not – you never eat – not real food." Oscar couldn't help stifling a knowing smile at this last remark. She lightly grasped the edges of his partially unbuttoned shirt and fingered the fabric delicately as she looked into his deep brown eyes. "I worry about you, you know. "

He grasped her hands in his, caressing them slightly as he smiled at her. "Well, if you'll let me get a word in edgewise…I was going to ask you if you would like to go to dinner with me – a real dinner," he said, remembering her earlier remark.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Oscar packed up a few papers to bring home with him before they left. He looked at the crumpled telegram still in his hand and shoved it into his pocket. They left for a dinner at Pier 7, a restaurant/lounge on the Potomac. It was quiet and comfortable, with a lovely view and live piano music playing softly in the background. They were seated at a table for two in the corner by a large window. Jaime watched the sun as it began to disappear behind the Virginia skyline. They chatted easily as they ate their dinner. Jaime told Oscar that she would be out of school soon, that the base decided to have longer days this school year, but their last day would be the Friday before Memorial Day.

"Oh, that's too bad" Oscar said absentmindedly, his hands folded together on the table. He had been trying to listen, but his mind was still on the telegram. _What should I do?_

After dinner, they decided to go for a walk along the river. The evening air was fresh and warm, with a slight breeze – a beautiful night. Jaime knew something was wrong, and it probably had to do with the crumpled paper she had seen him put in his pocket. She took his hand in hers as they walked. "Oscar, what's wrong, and don't say 'nothing'. What's in the telegram?" He looked at her with surprise. "I saw you put it in your pocket," she said sheepishly. She stroked his hand soothingly. "Please Oscar, I hate to see you like this. What is it?"

_What is it? Where would I start? _ Oscar's mind was racing. They sat down on a nearby bench. Oscar exhaled deeply, reluctantly about to give up the secret that was troubling him. "It's Sam. The Navy is going to honor him in a ceremony at Pearl Harbor on Memorial Day. They're giving him the Navy Cross. "

"That's great Oscar! You must be so proud – and excited. So why the long face? I don't understand."

Oscar smiled feebly. "You didn't let me finish." He took a deep breath. "My mother is going to be there." His jaw clenched as he tightened his facial muscles, looking out over the river, trying to avoid Jaime's eyes.

Oscar's reaction was not lost on Jaime. She could see the turmoil that was racking his body. _Poor baby_. "What? Your mother? I just assumed she had passed away – you never talk about her – ever." Jaime was stunned.

"I don't really like to talk about it. We haven't seen each other in nearly 25 years. The last time I saw her was at my father's funeral." Oscar pulled his hands away from Jaime's grasp, putting them into his pockets. His eyes were filled with anger, hurt and frustration. He had been able to neatly tuck away all those memories, all those feelings for many years, only to have them come flooding back again with such force that he was barely able to control them. One thing he had prided himself on over the years was his ability to stay in control in any situation. This had served him well in the Navy and as the director of the O.S.I. _Come on Goldman, get yourself together_.

"Well, won't this be a nice chance to see her? I mean, I'm sure she'd be glad to see you. Have you really been that busy you couldn't visit your mother is all these years?" Jaime was confused. She knew Oscar was usually preoccupied at work, but he'd always made time for her. In fact, now that she thought about it, he went out of his way to see her. So, why was he avoiding his mother like this? Something didn't add up.

"Jaime, you don't understand. It's complicated. Just leave it alone" Oscar was not looking forward to dredging up the past. He had spent a lifetime constructing his emotional wall, he didn't want to see it brought down now.

"How complicated can it be? You go see the woman. She is your mother after all. I'm sure Sam must have meant something to her. I bet she'd appreciate having you by her side to receive his award." Jaime hoped she was being supportive. She was not expecting the reaction she received.

At the words "Sam must have meant something to her," Oscar could feel a lifetime of pain, anguish, frustration and anger suddenly rush uncontrollably to the surface. The voice he heard was that of a stranger, it _couldn't be_ him speaking. The words were so raw, so uncensored, so filled with emotion they had to belong to someone else. "Mean something to her? He's the only one that ever _did _mean something to her. Sam was the light of her life – my father's too." Oscar rose to his feet, pacing back and forth, talking not to Jaime so much as to himself. " Life was hard enough before he died, it was impossible after that day. Sam was the only person that ever cared for me, that ever loved me. When he died, a piece of me died too. My parents could never look at me after his death. They wished it was me – not Sam that had died. Sam was the perfect son. He was smart, and caring and talented. Everyone who knew him loved him. He had a light that just couldn't be hidden." His body was trembling with emotion, his eyes covered by a mist which formed fat tear drops which betrayed him by rolling down the bridge of his nose, falling onto his clenched hands below. He angrily brushed away the tears as he sat back down on the bench. _Damn_ _it. Damn it. I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen. _"After he died, my father left us. I know my mother blames me. I had a strong physical resemblance to Sam, and my father couldn't stand to look at me. I tried, I tried to make them proud of me, but no matter how hard I tried, it wasn't enough, I wasn't Sam. So don't tell _me_ how my mother would love to see me. She'd probably rather I _didn't _come. " The words burned Oscar's throat as if they were bile.

Jaime was stunned by the ferocity of his outburst. She had never seen such emotion from Oscar before, and it touched her deeply. She could feel a desire to protect him from himself, from the feelings of abandonment, apathy and loss. She found herself choking back tears of her own as her heart broke for this man. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to her. Surprisingly, he responded by turning his body to face hers and dropping his chin onto her shoulder, hugging her body tightly to his. She could feel his chest heaving as he tried to avoid making eye contact, to avoid Jaime seeing his eyes, now red-rimmed and filled with tears that had been denied for a lifetime. She rubbed his back tenderly, resisting the urge to say anything at this moment. _Oh Oscar, it's okay. You're not alone. Not by a long shot. _

The sat holding each other for what seemed an eternity. Finally, Oscar regained some degree of composure and pulled back from Jaime. "I guess you didn't bargain for this when you said yes to dinner?," he said with a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening." _Way to go Oscar. What is she going to think of you now_?

"Oscar – you really take the cake. How many times have you been there for me with a shoulder to cry on? I can't even begin to count. Do you think so little of me as to think I would mind?"

"Babe, no, that's not what I meant… I…"

She looked at him softly, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I know that's not what you meant. But I meant what I said. You have _always_ been there for me. Let me be there for you. I always feel like I'm on the receiving end. Friendship _is_ a two way street you know - please don't shut me out." She could see she wasn't making much headway with him. " I can't imagine what it must have been like for you, carrying all that baggage around – especially as a kid. I may not have had the perfect childhood, but at least when my parents died, I knew they loved me, and that I was the light of their life. "

"Jaime…"

"No Oscar, let me finish. Look, I don't know your parents, so I can't pretend to know what their feelings were, but I can say that they would be crazy not to be proud of you. You are one of the kindest, most decent men I know. I would trust you with my life, and I'm not alone on that one. I don't know what Sam was like, but I can't imagine anyone a parent could be prouder of. You do know you are loved don't you?" She squeezed his hands gently in hers, caressing his palms with her thumbs. "There are so many people that care about you – that would go to the ends of the earth for you, and know that you would go there for them. I ought to know – I'm one of them." Jaime was looking him directly in the eyes, willing him to hear her, to see things the way she did.

Oscar was speechless. Never before had anyone said something to him like that, not even Sam. He wasn't good with handling his emotions, especially when such a beautiful woman was involved. A woman that he was just beginning to acknowledge he had feelings for – more than just a professional friendship – this was something deeper. Jaime could sense his discomfort at hearing her words, his reticence to respond. She jumped in to relieve the tension. "I really do think you should go. I think Sam would want you to be there."

Oscar knew she was right, but just couldn't bring himself to go. "I don't know Jaime. I just don't think I could handle seeing her right now. Not this way, with Sam."

Jaime thought to herself for a moment, then smiled. "You know, I'm out of school at the end of the month. I _could_ be talked into accompanying you to Hawaii, for moral support. I mean, it wouldn't be exactly hard duty."

Oscar thought for a moment. "Would you really do that for me? Go all the way out there just to..."

"You really are thick, aren't you? Of course I would. In a New York minute. Besides, it would give me a chance to get a head start on my tan for the summer," she said with a sly smile, trying to put Oscar at ease. "For once in your life, don't analyze the situation; don't run through all the outcomes in your head. Just say yes."

Oscar couldn't believe he was saying it, but, "Yes. Okay? Yes. Satisfied?" He was smiling for the first time since he received the telegram. Maybe everything would work out. Maybe he could put the demons of his past behind him.

Jaime was delighted. She clasped her hands together, then leaned forward and quickly kissed Oscar on the lips. "Oh, sorry… I just can't believe you said yes."

Oscar didn't hear her, he was touching his finger lightly to his lips, tracing the path where hers had been, smiling all the time.


	3. Chapter 3 Mrs Goldman

3. Mrs. Goldman

The month seemed to fly by for Jaime. She was busy finishing up her school year, furiously grading papers, so that she would be free to leave for Hawaii. Luckily, she could write at bionic speed, and the work was soon accomplished. She was eager to start her trip with Oscar. He had accompanied her on trips many times before, but always for business. _What would it be like to go with Oscar on a personal trip_? Jaime had thought of nothing else since she had met him in Washington. Only time would tell.

Oscar was not quite as eager for their trip. He had responded to the Navy that he would come, but that his mother should be the one to accept the award. The President of the United States himself was presenting the award, along with several other awards. While not unprecedented, it was highly unusual. He was looking forward to the trip with Jaime - she gave him such confidence and strength. It was seeing his mother that still filled his heart with trepidation. _Maybe she wouldn't show? No, not for Sam. She'd be there for Sam. _

Finally, the day had arrived. Oscar had taken an early flight out of Dulles, so he could be in Los Angeles before Jaime's school was out. There was only one late afternoon flight to Honolulu and he didn't want to miss it. He drove over to the air base school to wait for her. As soon as the bell rang, dozens of screaming children thronged out of the classroom doors, nearly knocking him over. He knocked on her door as he entered. "Ready babe?"

She smiled as she turned her head to see him. "You bet. Let me just grab my bags."

"Here, let me help you with that" he said, reaching for one of the three bags lying next to her desk. "Are these all yours? We're only going for a few days." He couldn't believe one person would need all this luggage. He had packed a garment bag and a small dop kit.

"I can get them, and yes they are all mine, Mr. Smartiepants. A girl never knows what she'll need. You wouldn't want me to show up in a sack would you?," she asked jokingly.

"Babe, you'd look great even in a sack. I insist though. I don't care if you're bionic or not, a gentleman always carries a lady's bags." He picked up the largest one, groaning under its weight. "What have you got in here- rocks?"

Jaime just laughed. "You asked for it buddy."

They drove to the airport and boarded the plane for Honolulu. They waited until the last minute to board – Oscar hated sitting on the airplane any longer than need be. One of the stewardesses recognized Jaime from her days as a tennis pro and offered for them to sit in First Class. Oscar gave Jaime an impressed look, and they took their seats. Jaime saw Oscar open up his briefcase and pull out some papers. "Oh, no you don't. For once in your life, would you stop thinking about work? No wonder you look so stressed all the time. Do you ever relax?" Jaime couldn't believe that with all he was going to deal with emotionally that he would add to his burden by working.

Oscar just smiled knowingly. "Are you quite finished? Would you like to see my papers?" He was laughing, quite pleased with himself.

"I don't see what's so funny about you working yourself to death. You should really take a break." Jaime looked quite perturbed.

Oscar was touched by her concern for him. He had never felt anyone care for him the way she seemed to. His heart felt an unfamiliar ache. "That's sweet of you babe, but really, just look at them before you tell me off again."

Jaime reluctantly picked up the stack of papers to look at them. They were maps of the area, their hotel and car reservation, and information for the ceremony. Jaime sheepishly handed them back to Oscar. "I guess I owe you an apology – but why didn't you say something?"

"Because Miss Sommers" he said, lightly tapping her nose with his finger, "Once you get going, you are hard to stop."

During the rest of the flight, they chatted quietly, talking about many different things, but not about the O.S.I. Jaime felt she got to know Oscar better on that flight than she had in all the years she had known him. It felt strange to him to be so free and easy, but with Jaime, he felt that it would be alright. That he could trust her. That he could count on her. They each felt as if they had discovered a whole new side to the other.

When they landed, they went to the rental car counter to get their car and then check into the hotel. They were staying at the Royal Hawaiian Hotel, right on Waikiki Beach. The manager was an old friend of Oscar's from his Navy days. When he heard why Oscar was coming, he booked him into one of the two bedroom executive suites. This afforded him a little more room and privacy, as there was a private corner balcony overlooking the Pacific. As they got their key and headed for the elevator to their room, Oscar heard her. _Oh God help me. Not now. I'm not ready for this._

"Oscar?" It was his mother. She was just heading into the hotel to check in herself. She had been on the same flight as Oscar, but had boarded earlier and hadn't seen him. Now they were standing in the hotel lobby, looking at each other for the first time in 25 years. He hardly recognized her. Her hair had grayed, and she was slightly stoop-shouldered. Her tightly drawn expression had softened with time. She looked like a kindly grandmother. She dropped her small bag, and took a step towards him.

Oscar was in a daze. He heard someone else's voice coming out of his mouth as he answered her. "Hello mother." He didn't make a move. He just stood there, stupefied. He could feel Jaime come up next to him, slipping her hand in his, entwining their fingers, squeezing them gently for support. He looked down at her and smiled. _Thanks babe. I needed that_. This gave him the support and encouragement he needed. "Mother, I'd like you to meet Miss Jaime Sommers." There. He _could_ talk.

Jaime reached out her right hand, keeping her left hand firmly in Oscar's grasp. She could feel his fingers holding tightly onto hers, as if they were his lifeline. "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Goldman."

"Call me Marge. My friends do." She looked nervously at Oscar, not sure how he would respond at seeing her.

Jaime sensed the tension, and breezily started chatting with her. "Marge, I'm sure you must be so proud of the award Sam is receiving. I've heard Oscar talk about him. I'm sure he was quite special." She waited for one of them to speak. Marge Goldman looked stricken, and Oscar looked helplessly at Jaime. This was going to be a long weekend. "Well, I guess we should let you check in. I'm sure we'll see you around." She tried to guide Oscar once again towards the elevators.

Marge tentatively took a step forward. "Oscar, once I check in, would you mind if I stopped by to see you? It's been – awhile." Her voice was filled with regret and remorse.

Oscar stammered. "I don't know, it's awfully late already. Maybe tomorrow."

Jaime jumped in. "Why don't you come up and have brunch with us tomorrow? Then the two of you can catch up." Oscar glowered at her at this remark, but she ignored him. He might as well get this over with.

"Oh, that would be lovely. Thank you. Thank you. I'll stop by around 10:00. That way I won't wake you." Marge was elated. She could wait until tomorrow – she had already waited 25 years.

They said their goodbyes, and Jaime and Oscar headed for their room. As they reached the safety of the elevator, Oscar slumped against the rail. That had been the hardest 10 minutes of his life. "Jaime, what were you thinking" he roared. "I don't want to have brunch with her tomorrow. I came here for Sam, not for her." He had a look of fury that almost frightened Jaime. The elevator arrived at the penthouse floor and they went into their room. He dropped the bags, and sank into the sofa, the weight of the world on his broad shoulders. Jaime came up behind him, sitting on the back of the sofa, stroking his head tenderly.

"Baby, I know this is hard, but you might as well deal with it. She's here, you're here. At least give her a chance. It's been 25 years. Would it kill you to have brunch with her?" _Baby? She had never called him baby before._ Somehow, it felt so right. She bent over and kissed him on the top of his head. _Had his hair always smelled this nice?_

"Maybe you're right. How bad can it be? After all, I'm a grown man" he said, trying to convince himself that this was true. He turned to embrace Jaime, his head fitting right against her collarbone, resting on the cool, exposed skin. She pressed him against her so snugly, he thought she would never let him go. He felt something welling up inside him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. _Had her skin always felt this soft?_

Neither of them was very hungry, as they had a light meal on the plane. Jaime knew Oscar was tired, and tomorrow would be a long day. The jet lag was already affecting her. It must be worse for Oscar, as he was three hours ahead of her, having flown in from Washington that morning. By his body clock, it was close to 3:00 in the morning. "Well, I think I'll turn in. I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for inviting me." She kissed him on the cheek, her lips lingering a little longer than they had before.

"Goodnight babe. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have here with me. Sleep tight." He watched as she shut the door to her room. He missed her already.


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast

4. Breakfast

The Hawaiian sunrise was beautiful that Saturday morning. Oscar had been up for hours, thinking about the day ahead. He kept listening for Jaime to come out, but there was no sound coming from her room. Reluctantly, he showered and changed, trying to prepare himself for the brunch looming before him. Thankfully, Jaime soon appeared, her hair still wet from her shower, and dressed in a bright green sundress and sandals. "Well, don't you look pretty this morning…did you sleep well?"

"MmmHmm. What about you? You okay?" Jaime correctly suspected that Oscar had trouble sleeping, anticipating today.

"Yeah, fine.. Couldn't be better."

"Oscar, you know you're a terrible liar," she smiled. "It's gonna be okay – okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair playfully. "Do you want some coffee? This looks like a really good Kona. I think I'll try some."

"I think I'd be better off with a shot of gin," he said, half to himself. "No thanks babe. I'm fine." It was 9:30.

At the stroke of ten, there was a knock on the door. Oscar took a deep breath, exhaled and walked steadily towards the door. "Hello mother. Please come in."

Marge Goldman walked into her son's room, looking a little anxious, but hopeful. "It's good to see you son. It's been too long."

"25 years, I suppose I'd say that's too long," Oscar said with some bitterness in his voice.

Jaime had finished fixing her hair, her coffee still in hand. "Marge, how nice to see you," she said brightly. She came over and firmly shook her hand. "Won't you sit down?" Jaime sat on the sofa next to Oscar, so that Marge could sit in the chair next to them. She didn't know if Oscar could handle such close proximity to his mother. They looked at each other, no one wanting to start the conversation.

Jaime opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten to the punch by Oscar's mother.  "I was a big fan of yours you know. I watched you at Wimbledon a few years ago. Why did you ever quit? "

Oscar winced. It was just like his mother to ruin everything. Surely Jaime would not appreciate her prying. He was about to retort, when Jaime squeezed his hand gently and answered. "Well," she said, winking at Oscar " I had a little accident, and my arm isn't quite what it used to be."

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't meant to pry. It's really none of my business. I was just disappointed that you weren't on the circuit anymore.  Is that where you met Oscar?"

"I uh, I met him through a mutual doctor friend of ours" she said carefully. She didn't want Marge to know she worked for Oscar. "We've been friends ever since.  It was so nice of him to invite me to join him for the ceremony." Jaime looked at Oscar affectionately. As she studied him, she felt her heart stir with something more than friendship for him. These emotions surprised her – pleasantly. She found herself babbling "He really is a wonderful person. I can't think of a kinder, gentler man, yet he is one of the most important men in Washington, you know. " Jaime felt a little guilt about this last accolade, but she wanted to make sure his mother knew just how great he was.

"Jaime.." Oscar pleadingly whispered. _What was she doing?_

 "Oh, I know dear, I know." Marge looked remorsefully at Oscar. "I'm afraid I have been quite remiss for some time, but I have tried to follow your career, dear."

"I had no idea" Oscar said coolly, trying to hide his feelings. He didn't know what they were anyway.

Jaime took this as a cue to change the subject – again…"Well, should we order some breakfast? I'm starved."

Luckily Marge really was a fan of Jaime's, and she was kept occupied with tales of the circuit, Chris Everett, Billie Jean King and others. Jaime told her, much to Oscar's chagrin, funny or touching stories about Oscar and their mutual friends. Jaime could see Marge's eyes occasionally misting over with regret at having missed out on all of these happenings. Oscar tried to bring himself to converse with his mother, but often found himself as more of a onlooker, unable to utter a word. Jaime never left his side, occasionally resting her hand on his leg for support, or gently touching his hand. Their conversation carried on through breakfast. When they had finished Marge got up to excuse herself.

"Well, I guess I should let you two get going. I'm sure you have plans for the day. Oscar, it was so good to see you again, and Jaime, it was a delight. I'm glad to see Oscar has found someone like you." She looked affectionately at her son, trying to see past all of the missing years.

Oscar felt a quick jab in his ribs from Jaime. _Damn that bionic arm is strong_. "It was nice to see you too mother" Oscar said as he shook her hand and kissed her on the cheek. This last action surprised Marge, and a smile escaped her lips. "We'll see you on Monday."

As soon as his mother left, Jaime gave Oscar a big hug. "Now that wasn't so bad was it? By the way, where _did_ you find me?," she teased playfully. She was surprised at Marge's last remark, but thought to  herself maybe they _had_ found each other.

"Well, it depends on your definition of the word 'bad'," he said wistfully. "No, I guess it wasn't the worst morning I've ever had. I hope she didn't embarrass you." Oscar had also been surprised at his mother's remark, but he too wondered if maybe it was true. Mothers did have a way of sensing these things.

"No, I liked her. She's not at all how you described. I think she really misses you. I was proud of you for kissing her good bye - I think that made her really happy. She is your mother after all." Jaime came up behind him and put her hand on the back of his head, stroking it comfortingly as she ran her fingers lightly through his hair. She could sense his discomfort at the discussion, so she quickly changed the subject. "I'm dying to go to the beach – would you like to join me?"

While the invitation actually seemed inviting, Oscar declined. He needed some time to collect himself, his feelings. "Thanks babe, but I think I'll pass for now. Would you like to go for a drive a little later?"

Jaime tried not to show her disappointment. She had hoped to spend some time with Oscar here in paradise, but she didn't want to push him. She knew he had a lot on his mind. "Sure. That sounds nice. You _are_ going to take it easy though – right?"

Oscar smiled. "I promise." He caressed her arm affectionately. It was nice to be with someone so warm and caring. He could definitely get used to having Jaime around.

Jaime changed into her swimsuit, and left for the beach. Luckily she had brought a good book to read just in case Oscar was too preoccupied to show her around the island. She was determined to help him relax while he was here. Maybe she would be able to breakthrough his carefully crafted, carefully guarded exterior and get to know the _real _Oscar. She felt she had already made a good start.

Oscar watched wistfully as Jaime left for the beach. Maybe he should have gone with her - the fresh air would have done him good. Instead, he opted to walk down to terrace, order a drink and absorb himself in his thoughts. He would take Jaime out later. The terrace was crowded with tourists having lunch by the ocean. Oscar managed to get a table in the corner by the railing, directly overlooking Waikiki. It was a spectacular view. The waves were rolling in over the white sands of the wide beach. Swimmers were lazily swimming through the surf, sunbathers rubbing lotion into their bodies in an attempt to protect themselves from the harsh tropic sun. Oscar could smell the salty air, filled with the sound of the crashing waves and laughing visitors. He ordered a drink, and stretched out his long legs in his chair, leaning back to soak in the warm rays beating down on his body. He lounged there for quite some time, nearly falling asleep when he was awoken by a familiar voice.

"Well, at least if you are going to blow me off, I'm glad you are relaxing." It was Jaime. As she was leaving the beach, she had spotted him on the terrace.

Oscar opened his eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight. She looked like an angel standing over him, her white cotton cover-up blowing in the breeze, her blonde hair wafting around the sides of her head as the wind lightly tousled it. "Hey babe, did you have a nice swim?"

"I did. The water is really great here. It's so clear – and there was a school of fish swimming right by me. " She shook her head vigorously to dry her hair, water droplets flying off like little drops of rain, striking Oscar right in the face.  He wipes his eyes to rid them of the stinging salt water. "Oh, I'm sorry," she laughed. "I didn't mean to get you wet."

"It's okay babe. I don't think I'll melt." He stood up and offered her his arm. "Would you like to take that drive now? I suppose you'll want to change first?"

"Where are we going? It doesn't really matter to me – as long as I have the most handsome tour guide on the island." _He was handsome_. Funny she hadn't noticed just how handsome until just now.


	5. Chapter 5 The North Shore

5. The North Shore

Oscar ignored the compliment, not sure of how to respond. Jaime changed and they drove through the pineapple plantations to the north shore. They marveled at the unspoiled beauty of the island – the manicured plantations, the rugged beauty of the volcanic rocks ringing the palm-lined beaches, the breathtaking sight of brightly colored birds alighting on a delicate hibiscus flower. They stopped to sample some fresh pineapple at a local farm stand, and Oscar bought Jaime an orchid lei at a botanical garden they visited. Finally, they reached the north shore. As they overlooked Waimea Bay, the thunderous surf deafened even Jaime. The waves were so strong and powerful, all but the most experienced surfer was relegated to sunbathing that day. As they strolled long the coast, Jaime took Oscar's hand in hers, squeezing it very gently as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm having a wonderful day. I just wanted you to know that." She felt a warmth in her heart equal to that of the late afternoon sun beating down on them.

To bystanders, they looked like a pair of lovers, holding hands as they strolled down the beach, talking and laughing. Oscar had rolled up his pant legs and taken off his shoes to enjoy the sand between his toes. Jaime thought he looked quite charming, so natural and at ease. She made the mistake of playfully trying to kick some surf onto him. In retaliation, he chased after her, grabbing her around the waist, flinging her up in the air and catching her in his arms. He waded into the water, the cuffs of his rolled up pants getting soaked. Threateningly, he held Jaime out from his body and dipped her down slightly as if he would drop her in the water. She frantically grabbed for his neck, wrapping her arms around it so that she wouldn't fall.

"Well, well Miss Sommers, now who is going to get wet?" He hadn't had this much fun in years. Jaime had a slightly panicked look on her face.

"You wouldn't – Oscar Goldman – you put me down. Right now. I mean it. " She was having a very difficult time pretending to be serious. She too was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Why wouldn't I?" Oscar had a devilish gleam in his eye as he brought her back up out of the reach of the waves, pulling her close to his chest. She was stunning. Her face was already lightly tanned, and her eyes sparkled in the sun.  He suddenly felt quite awkward as Jaime stared back at him in silence, her broad smile waning as she too began to feel slightly embarrassed at their close embrace.  He lightly set her down in the sand, trying to think of something to say to ease the tension building between them. He grabbed his back in mock discomfort. "Whew, Rudy's going to need to give me a bionic back if I keep holding you like that."

"Very funny, " she said indignantly.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to lean into him ever so slightly as they walked to the car. The drive back was pleasant, the cool early evening breeze blowing through the windows. Jaime leaned back against the seat with her eyes closed, savoring the moment. She could smell Oscar's aftershave as the breeze blew by. It was strangely exciting. She turned to look at him. He had on his sunglasses to block the glare of the blazing sun. They also blocked her view of his eyes. She reached over to take them off.

"Hey babe, what are you doing? I need those." He saw her staring at him.

"I can't see your eyes when you wear these things. It's hard to talk to you when I can't see you."

"Well, my dear, last I looked you were cat napping, not talking to me." Oscar smiled at her. He seemed to feel like smiling a lot when he was with Jaime.

"Oh, alright." She gently slid them back onto his face, her fingers lingering on his sunburned skin as she positioned them onto his ears and nose. "Perfect. Satisfied?"

When they got back towards the outskirts of Honolulu, the sun was starting to set. The lights of the city sparkled like diamonds in the distance. They pulled up to a stop light and Jaime noticed a local restaurant on the hillside, overlooking the ocean. As if on cue, her stomach started to rumble. "Oscar? Do you mind if we stop to get something to eat?"

Oscar was starting to get a little hungry himself, not having eaten any lunch. "Do you have any place in mind?"

"How about that place we just passed. It looked nice." Jaime thought she heard music coming from the restaurant.

"Okay babe, you're the boss." Oscar smiled. He liked being with Jaime like this. He hadn't been on a vacation in years, and this was as close as he had come. Memorial Day still seemed an eternity away.

Jaime thought the restaurant was perfect. It resembled a Polynesian hut, with wooden floors and a thatched roof. There was a live band playing a blend of music and a small dance floor, packed with happy couples. They took a table on the terrace. They could see the lights of Honolulu below them, and beyond that, the ocean. They ordered drinks while they waited for dinner. Oscar couldn't believe that it was only this morning that he had brunch with his mother. It seemed a lifetime ago. He was enjoying the here and now with Jaime. Dinner came, and they carried on a casual conversation as they ate their meal, talking about their day. Jaime intentionally avoided brining up his mother. She couldn't tell if he wanted to talk about it or not. Apparently not. After dinner,  Oscar could see Jaime tapping her fingers in beat to the music, her body slightly swaying as if lost in its rhythm. Oscar couldn't believe he was doing this.  He took a deep breath, stood up and held out his hand.

"Babe, would you like to dance?" He could feel his insides crawling with anticipation. He felt like he was back in junior high and he just asked the prettiest girl in school to dance.

This took Jaime completely by surprise. She loved to dance, but she was surprised that Oscar would even think to ask. "I'd love to."

A lively number was playing, and they jumped right in. Oscar was a wonderful dancer. When he was in the Navy, he went dancing whenever he had shore leave and in the Washington social scene he had attended his fair share of dances as well. Jaime was having a delightful time – what a nice way to end the evening. When the song was over, they both seemed reluctant to leave the dance floor. Oscar couldn't take his eyes off of her, she made him feel so alive, so vibrant. He felt something more, but couldn't bring himself to admit it. As he stood there contemplating his next move, the next song started. It was the Righteous Brothers singing "Unchained Melody." Before he had time to think about her reaction, before he had time to think about whether it was appropriate or not, Oscar took Jaime in his arms, and pulled her close to him, her chest pressed firmly against his, one hand snugly on the small of her back, the other against her shoulders.  _Oh my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch…._ She responded by placing an arm on his shoulder, the other on the back of his neck. She rested her cheek lightly against his, their skin barely touching. _A long lonely time goes by so slowly…that time can do so much_….He could feel an electricity generated between their bodies. They were dancing, but time had stopped between them. They barely heard the music, they were so enraptured with the other's presence. Oscar moved his head back slightly, his lips ever so slightly brushing her cheek, eye and nose. _Are you still mine? I need your love, I need your love….. _He nuzzled his face in her hair, it was intoxicating. He could feel an arousal in him he hadn't felt in, well, ever. It was beyond excitement. It was like his soul was awakening for the first time, as it met it's mate. _God speed your love to me_. Jaime pulled his head gently towards hers, wanting him, needing him. Their lips were so close, their gaze locked in place when suddenly the song was over.

Oscar pulled himself away quickly, not knowing what to do with these new feelings. He felt as if he had been on an emotional rollercoaster since the day he read the telegram. He had _been_ with other women, but he had never felt an attraction like this before, and it overwhelmed him. "Thanks for the dance." His voice was just a whisper, barely able to get the words out of his mouth. Jaime nodded, equally surprised by the newfound feelings she had for this man – _her boss_.

When they got back to the hotel, they immediately said goodnight, both of them wanting to retreat to the safety of their own rooms, to escape the passion they felt for the other.

Oscar approached the evening from his usual analytical perspective. He couldn't figure out – rationally speaking - why Jaime would want to be with him. _I'm a middle aged, emotional wreck that has never committed to anyone, works too much, plays too little and can't even face his own mother. What a catch!_ He must have been imagining things. He knew she cared for him, and probably felt sorry for him, but reasoned that was the extent of her affections for him. If only he had read her thoughts, he would have known how wrong he was.

Jaime approached the evening from her usual emotional perspective. Clearly, she had been sending him signals all day, and he wasn't responding. _He probably has socialites all over him at those swanky parties – ladies with grace and elegance  - and their own legs. Why would he want me? It's not like he ever **really** made a move. He probably likes women that are more refined, well read and well traveled._  She knew he was fond of her, but he was her boss and kept his distance. She felt that a deep friendship was the extent of his desire for a relationship. If only she had read his thoughts, she would have known how wrong she was.

They both fell into a discontented sleep, determined to keep their minds off the other the next morning. 


	6. Chapter 6 Sightseeing

6. Sightseeing

Morning came more quickly than it had the day before. They dressed and ordered a light breakfast, eating outside on their balcony. Jaime finished first. "Well, now that I'm fed, what do you say you show me the town. You must have something planned, what with all those papers I saw on the plane."

Oscar smiled. He loved the way she could sense what he was feeling, almost as if their spirits were one. He caught himself wistfully gazing at her, remembering their dance last night, shaking his head to bring it out of the clouds. "Well, what are you up for? We could go to the beach, or go see a waterfall, whatever you like. I'm just so glad you're here with me babe, I don't know if I could have handled – this – on my own."  He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. He wanted more and more to be with her, to touch her, to hold her, but resisted the urge, not knowing if she felt the same way.

"Could we go for a walk, it's such a beautiful day. Maybe we could see a waterfall?," she said hopefully. Jaime loved the outdoors, and she had only been to Hawaii once before, when she came to investigated Sam's disappearance.

Oscar thought for a moment. "Why don't we go to see the Sacred Falls? They're supposed to be beautiful. We could walk through the rainforest, and the stream leads into the ocean." For the first time this trip, Oscar felt excited. He was looking forward to his day with Jaime. She was so easy to be with, he felt more at home with her than with anyone he had ever met. He didn't have to put on a front with her. He could just relax and be himself.

"That sounds just perfect," she said delightedly. "Maybe I should change into something a little more – practical." The sundress and sandals she was wearing wouldn't last long on a walk up the mountains.

"Alright, maybe I'll change into something more casual as well."

"Now _this_ I would like to see. Oscar Goldman – casual?" Jaime said teasingly.

"Alright, that's enough out of you. Hurry up, I don't want to be kept waiting. You're not a bionic dresser you know." He gave her a grin and ran into the room to change.

Jaime laughed to herself and sprinted to hers as well. _He's messing with the wrong girl_ ,she thought cheerfully. She agonized over what to wear, without really thinking why. She settled on a white short sleeve, linen camp shirt with a V-neck that buttoned up the front, and a pair of cotton khaki walking shorts. She slipped on a pair of sneakers and quickly put her hair up in a twist with a clip, so it wouldn't lay on her neck. A few loose strands fell down across her shoulders. She dashed out to the living area, preparing to give Oscar a smug grin when he arrived after her. Her jaw dropped as she entered. He was already there.

Oscar was dressed exactly opposite of Jaime. He had on a short sleeve, tan linen camp shirt, unbuttoned just enough to show off the top of his chest. Jaime caught herself thinking how she wished a few more buttons were undone. His white walking shorts came just above his knee, his calves exposed down to the tan walking shoes he had on.  "What took you so long?" he said with a delighted grin. "I guess even BIONIC women take longer than men." He knew he was in trouble with this one.

Jaime gave him a mock haughty look. "Well, I will have you know, beauty like _this_ doesn't come quickly. Aren't we the cute pair – 'matching opposites'" She smiled a devilish smile.

Oscar began to retort, but decided against it. _Better leave this one alone. You are on dangerous ground. _"Shall we?"

They drove up the Pali highway to cross the island. At the top, Oscar pulled the car over. "Where are we?," Jaime asked curiously. "This obviously isn't the waterfall." They had driven up one side of the mountain, and were now at the top. The view was breathtaking. She felt she could see half of the island of Oahu from here.

"We're at  Nuʻuanu Pali.  It's one of the windiest places in Hawaii. The locals say the winds can be so strong, they can hold you up even at an angle." As if on cue, a strong gust of wind blew by them.

"Let me try," Jaime said happily. She was facing Oscar, leaning forwards, letting the wind hold her up. She threw her head back laughing. "It's working, it's really working." As the words escaped her lips, the wind suddenly stopped, and Jaime lost her balance, falling right into Oscar's waiting arms. She bumped her chin on his chest as she fell, and he caught her ungracefully under her arms, his hands wrapping around her back as he tried to keep her from falling. She looked up sheepishly at him, smoothing his shirt where she had rumpled it. "Sorry about that."

He could feel his body tingling as he helped her up.  "Drop in anytime" he said lightly. "You ready to go?"

They drove down the other side of the mountain and into Sacred Falls State Park. The entrance to the trail was where the stream met the ocean. It was stunning, watching the gentle flow of the stream meet the pounding waves of the Pacific. Jaime and Oscar stood silently for a moment watching in awe. "I've never seen anything so stunning" said Jaime, marveling at the site before her.

_I have_, thought Oscar.

They walked through the rainforest towards the waterfall. The path was lined with flora and fauna the likes of which they had never seen. It had rained recently, and the air hung heavy with the smell of hibiscus. It was so moist, Jaime felt as if she could drink the sweet, warm air. Brightly colored birds flitted in and out of view, their melodious songs filling the forest. The foliage was so dense, that sunlight barely penetrated some areas, the shade mixing with sunlight as they walked deeper in.  As they drew closer, they could hear the sound of rushing water. Rounding the last bend in the trail, they saw the falls. It was stunning, the shimmery silver stream pouring out of the lush green vegetation, cascading into a large pool of water.

Jaime placed her hand on Oscar's shoulder, drawing close to him. "Wow, now this was really worth the walk." She took a deep breath, savoring the smell of her surroundings. "I'm gonna go cool my feet off in the pool."

"Babe, be careful, those rocks look kind of slippery." He watched with trepidation as she leaped like a gazelle from rock to rock heading towards the pool. He followed behind her cautiously.

"Alright mother hen," she teased. "I was a tennis player you know – I have a great sense of bala…"

"Jaime!" SPLASH!!

She had leaped one rock too many. Oscar scrambled down the rest of the rocks more rapidly than he thought possible. "Babe, are you okay?" He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. She hadn't fallen far, but the rocks were sharp. At first he couldn't see her, but with another step, his fears were allayed. She was fine. Nothing was injured but her pride. She came out of the pool sputtering, her hair tousled from the water, her hair clip noticeably absent. When she stood to face Oscar, he quietly gasped. She was soaked from head to toe, the white linen shirt clinging tightly to her damp body, revealing every curve. He watched as she tossed her hair back behind her shoulders, noticing how the dappled sunlight highlighted the blonde strands as if they were molten gold. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I'm fine" she said laughing. "Some athlete." She started shaking her arms, trying to propel some of the water from her limbs. As she looked down, she noticed that her wet shirt was revealing more than was appropriate. "Oh!" she cried, blushing from ear to ear. "I, I think I need to change. Oscar, I …"

"Now _this_ is really worth the walk" he said, trying to make light of her predicament. However, his gentlemanly side won him over. He felt bad for her, as she was obviously painfully embarrassed. "Here babe, you can have my shirt. He unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to her. He couldn't help glancing at her once more as she took it from his hand. Jaime could feel an electric jolt through her body as she looked at him. She was surprised at how muscular he was. His forearms were tanned, along with his neck where his shirts were usually unbuttoned. The rest of his torso was paler, but covered in dark hair, his shorts fitting snugly against his trim waist. Jaime found herself wondering what it would be like to be held by those bare arms. They looked so strong and secure. To be held against that chest, to run her fingers across his skin. _Stop it. He's your boss and a friend. Nothing more._  

"Thanks, but where am I going to change?"

Oscar looked around and noticed they had attracted quite an audience. "Here babe, come over here," he said protectively. " I'll stand behind you. It'll be okay. Would you like to recant your mother hen remark?"

Jaime nodded, still extremely self-conscious. She couldn't believe she was standing here this way in front of Oscar. He was probably as uncomfortable as she was. She meekly walked to the other side of him, turned her back to him and quickly changed shirts. She noticed his scent on the shirt, and wondered why it seemed so exciting. The shirt was several sizes too big for her, and it hung nearly down to her knees. Jaime turned back to Oscar. Gentleman that he was, he had turned his back to her, to give her some degree of privacy. "All done." She noticed how smooth and broad his back was, and how she could see the muscles flex as he moved to turn around.

"Well, I certainly think my shirt looks better on you than on me." He said. He couldn't help thinking of what _her _shirt had revealed – the curves in her body, her…._Stop it. You're her boss and friend. Nothing more_.  "Do you want to head back, or do you have some more athletic maneuvers to show me?" He couldn't help laughing a little. She really was one of the most athletic women he knew – bionics aside.

"Why don't we start back. My shorts are still wet and I look a mess."

_I think you look great babe_. "Sure, we'll get you out of those wet things." _Was that a Freudian slip_? Oscar couldn't help it, but he kept thinking of Jaime in terms other than friendship. He'd have to watch himself. She did have a bionic fist after all.

Her eyes rose to meet his at this last remark, trying to pierce the protective façade he always wore.  What did she _want him_ to mean by that? They walked back to the car. It was only 5:00, but the time difference was still taking its toll on both of them. Jaime really wanted to go to the beach and soak up some sun, but they had skipped lunch, and maybe an early dinner would be better. Oscar had a big day tomorrow, and she didn't want to be the reason he wasn't fully alert for the ceremony. She knew that he would never admit that he was tired, and she was sure that in the back of his mind he was still mulling over tomorrow.

Oscar took a different route back to the hotel, driving by Koko Head and Diamond Head. He told Jaime a little bit about their history. Sam had been in the observation area of Diamond Head just days before the attack on Pearl Harbor. They talked a little bit about Sam – what he was like, what kind of brother he was, what he did for the Navy. Oscar had never really talked to anyone about Sam. It hurt too much to think about sometimes, and he never wanted to burden anyone with feelings that he felt he should have buried long ago. But it was different with Jaime. Not only was she a good listener, but she asked him questions about Sam, as if she really wanted to know both Sam and Oscar better. It was nice to finally be able to share Sam with someone. He looked at her with a fondness in his heart that he found startling. He felt he had better be careful, or he could lose himself to her, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

When they arrived at the hotel, Jaime took a shower and changed. It was nice to have clean dry clothes on again. She was looking forward to going out to dinner, but when she saw Oscar, she decided not to press the issue. He looked tired, standing there at the balcony looking out over the ocean. He was standing with his arm propped up against the wall, his head resting on his forearm, lost in thought. It wasn't quite sunset, the tropics seemed reluctant to give up the sun until the last moment. She slipped up to him softly, laying her chin on his shoulder. "I'm kinda tired, and tomorrow is a big day. Would you mind if we order in, instead of going out to dinner?"

Oscar contemplated her quietly. He seriously doubted that she was tired – her energy seemed frustratingly boundless. Somehow she had sensed that he was troubled – and tired. Tired in body and tired in spirit. As Memorial Day approached, he felt his anxiety rising. "Sure babe, I'm kinda tired too. And I didn't take a little swim." His eyes were focused on her – this beautiful young woman before him.  He felt like he was the luckiest man in the world to have her there by his side. Her strength was carrying him through this weekend. He felt he would be lost without her. They ordered dinner and had it brought out on the balcony. They both chose the fresh grilled mahi-mahi, marinated in a mango sauce.  This with the lightly steamed vegetables and rice pilaf made for a delicious meal.

Oscar opened a bottle of white wine and poured himself and Jaime a glass. She took it in her hand, her finger lightly skimming the rim of the glass as she looked at the man across from her. He was amazing.  He was so intelligent, strong and kind. She had always thought he was so control of himself, if was nice to see him have the strength to open up to her. He had always been there for her, Steve, Rudy, everyone, with never a thought for himself. He sent people out on dangerous missions, but would put his own life on the line for anyone of them.  He looked so handsome out here in the fading Hawaiian sunset. His dark eyes found hers, looking through her as if trying to see what her thoughts were. Before this trip, she had looked into those eyes before, trying to see what mission he had planned for her. Now, she looked into those eyes trying see what was in them that now made her question her feelings for him. Never before had she found herself caressing him with her glance, longing for him to touch her, to hold her. He hadn't given her any indication that he shared her feelings, and this made Jaime reluctant to express her own.

She realized that she had been staring at Oscar, and shyly offered a toast. "To Sam."

"To Sam."

They finished drinking their wine, and lingered out on the balcony to watch the sun finally set beyond the horizon. The vast Pacific Ocean seemed to swallow it up in one last gasp. Reluctantly, they decided to call it a night. They had both enjoyed themselves immensely, each one unknowingly thinking of the other. As Jaime walked back into their suite, Oscar came up behind her, his chest barely resting against her back. He tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks babe, I had a lovely day. It really took my mind off of things." His heart was pounding standing so near to her. He could smell her freshly washed hair as he pulled his head away. It was unbearably tantalizing.

Oscar hadn't stepped away, so as Jaime turned to face him, she was partially embraced in his arms, the arms she had been thinking about all day. "Your welcome. I had a lovely time too. I never knew you had such a sweet side." She resisted the urge to run her hand up his chest and wrap it around his neck. Instead she gave him a quick hug then stepped away, not trusting herself so close to him.

Oscar felt almost bashful. "Well, goodnight," he said hesitantly as he walked towards his room. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled to himself as he saw Jaime do the same as she opened the door to her own room. He laid his head on his pillow, thinking of Jaime. Soon, he had drifted off into a deep, restful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Memorial Day

7. Memorial Day

The bright morning sun woke Oscar as it peeked in through the curtains. He yawned sleepily and looked at the alarm clock. It was 7:00. He must have been tired to sleep this long. The ceremony was at 11:00, so he had a little time to get ready. He figured he'd have a light breakfast with Jaime then get showered and dressed. He didn't want to be late for the President. Apparently, Jaime had the same idea. She was sitting out in the living area waiting for Oscar. "Good morning sleepyhead. Are you ready for today?"

He exhaled deeply and paused for a moment before sitting next to her on the sofa. "You know, I think I am, I really do – thanks to you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you being here with me. "

She took his hand it hers, stroking it gently. "Oscar, it's my pleasure really. You are always there for everyone else, it's about time you realized that you may actually need someone yourself. By the way, did you want to go see your mother before the ceremony?" She could see the reluctance in his face. "It would be a nice gesture."

He knew she was right, of course. "I'll call her after breakfast – satisfied?" He smiled at Jaime. _Typical Jaime – always thinking of other people_.

True to his word, after breakfast he phoned his mother. "Hello mother. I was wondering if you would like to drive over to Pearl with Jaime and me. No, it's no trouble. Alright. 10:00. Yes. I will. Goodbye." Oscar hung up the phone. "She says to tell you hello. We're picking her up at 10:00. That should give us enough time to get over to Pearl. We'll have to be cleared first since the President will be there. They're holding the ceremony over at the _USS Arizona_." He looked at the clock. "Well, I guess I'd better get showered."

"Me too. I'll see you in a bit." Now that the day had come, Jaime was a little nervous as well. She had spoken to the President on the phone, but she had never met him in person.

They both showered and dressed and were ready just in time. Jaime saw him sitting nervously on the sofa, his hands clasped in his laps, clenching and unclenching themselves. He was dressed in a navy blue suit with a white shirt, and a navy tie with thin dark red stripes. He looked stunning. He had just shaved, his face was tan and smooth and the suit showed off his tall frame. He looked quite imposing. She could detect just a hint of cologne. _Mmmm_ _that smells nice_. "You look great Oscar. Very handsome."

"So do you, I mean, you look great." She did look nice. Her long blonde hair was neatly twisted into a bun, with a few tendrils curling softly around her face. She had on a simple, yet elegant, tailored black dress, short sleeved with a scalloped neckline. It fell to just below her knees. She had on a strand of pearls that rested on her collarbone. She had on a little lip gloss, but no other makeup. Her tanned face was radiant without it.

He took her arm and escorted her out of the room, taking the elevator down to his mother's room. He stopped short of knocking, but Jaime squeezed his hand, gently encouraging him. Marge opened the door and smiled. "My what a nice couple you make. Jaime dear, you look lovely. And Oscar, you look so handsome. You remind me so of your father. " She could see Oscar cringe at the mention of him.

They drove over to the ceremony, stopping at the guard gate for a security check. "Oscar Goldman, O.S.I. I have Jaime Sommers and Marge Goldman here with me for the ceremony."

The guard recognized Oscar's name. "Yes sir, Mr. Goldman. Your security clearance is all set. Have a good day." He snapped to attention as Oscar pulled away. They had arrived just in advance of the President. They took the water shuttle over to get seated before the ceremony started. Marge looked anxious, nervously smoothing her dress over and over. Finally, she approached Oscar.

"Oscar, I wondered if I might have a word with your before they start?" He wondered what this was all about. They walked over to the railing, looking into the water at the _Arizona_. "I want you to accept Sam's medal. I think it's the way Sam would want it." Oscar didn't see this coming, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked at his mother, speechless. She continued. "You were so close to him, and he loved you so. You are so like him, more than you probably know. I didn't think there would ever be a better man than Sam, but I was wrong... I'm looking at him."

For once in his life, Oscar Goldman didn't know what to do. His planned, organized life had been turned upside down. This was completely unexpected, and he could see the President arriving on the shuttle. He nodded. "Alright mother. Thank you." He looked her directly in the eyes, and found them full of compassion. "Maybe we should take our seats." He guided her over to their seats. He sat between her and Jaime – one woman had given him life and the other had made it worth living. The President came on board and shook hands with the families. When he came to Oscar, he put out his hand to shake it.

"Oscar, how are you? I haven't seen you for a while." His mother was impressed. She had no idea her son knew the President. "This must be your mother."

"Mr. President, Marge Goldman. Mother, Mr. President." They shook hands, and the President turned to Jaime. "Mr. President, Jaime Sommers. Jaime, Mr. President."

"Nice to finally meet you Miss Sommers. I've heard a lot about you." He shook her hand warmly, wondering how it happened that she was here with Oscar_. Lucky dog_.

"Thank you sir. It's nice to finally meet you too." She felt so proud of Oscar, standing herewith him in front of the most powerful man in the world. She shyly looked at Oscar, smiled and sat down.

The ceremony started with a single bugler playing "Taps". It was a somber, reflective moment for the families who had lost young men dear to them . All of the awards that morning were posthumous. Jaime glanced around at the mothers, fathers, wives and children in attendance. Their faces, while streaked with tears, reflected their pride in their sons, husbands and fathers, and the sacrifices they made for their country. How appropriate that the ceremony was on Memorial Day, a fitting day to make tribute to these fallen heroes.

The President had written the speech himself, a noteworthy event in Washington. He too had been a soldier, long ago, and felt it more fitting that the words of honor come straight from the heart of one of their comrades in arms, rather than a speechwriter in Washington. In addition to Sam, six other soldiers were receiving awards. Two of the soldiers had been killed during the last days of the Vietnam war, their losses still fresh in the minds of their families. The speech was moving. He talked about the courage and strength of soul that inspired these men, that drove them to serve their country, making the ultimate sacrifice in keeping their oath of service. As he finished, he called out the names of the soldiers. A family member rose and was presented the award.

"Samuel Goldman."

Oscar looked at his mother, just in case she had changed her mind. She nodded, and he rose to his feet, slowly moving forward in hushed silence to accept the Navy Cross on behalf of his beloved brother. A tear trickled from the corner of his eye as the president laid the velvet box containing the award in his hand. Oscar smiled slightly as he firmly shook the President's hand, turned and strode back to the chair. Jaime smiled at him supportively, clasping his hand in hers as he sat down. He didn't let it go for the rest of the ceremony. He felt strength coming from that hand. Not bionic strength, but strength of character, strength of soul. He felt as if that hand would sustain him through this time of need.

The ceremony was over. Goodbyes were said, and the families left. Oscar felt strangely at peace about Sam for the first time since he could remember. When they got back to the hotel, his mother stopped him as he and Jaime were walking away. "Son, I'd like a minute with you. Would you mind coming to my room with me. For just a minute. Please?"

Oscar looked at Jaime. She nodded. "I think I'm going to head to the pool for a dip. I'll see you two later."


	8. Chapter 8 The Album

8. The Album

Oscar and his mother went up to her room. "Wait here just a minute dear. There is something I want to show you. She rummaged through her suitcase, pulling out a tan leather album. She sat down on the sofa, motioning for Oscar to join her as she laid the album on the coffee table. Oscar could see that it was old – maybe 40 years or more. It's edges were slightly bent, and he could see by it's bulging cover that it was stuffed with papers.  Marge placed her hands thoughtfully on it's cover, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Oscar first let me ask you not to interrupt me while I'm speaking. I've thought about what I want to say to  you ever since I found out you were coming today, and I'm afraid I won't be able to finish if I don't get it all out at once – okay?" He nodded silently in agreement.  She took a deep breath and began again. "Let me start by saying how sorry I am for, well for everything. I know I haven't been much of a mother to you, ever, and I wouldn't blame you if you never want to see me again. When you were young, I know I focused so much on Sam. That was wrong. Your father wasn't around a lot, and when Sam was born, he was all I really had. He was a wonderful boy, and we had great times together. When you came along, he was already 10 years old, just starting to become a man. I was so intent on making sure that he didn't turn out like your father, than I neglected you, and that is indefensible. I did love you though, you know." Oscar tried to speak, but she held up her hand, holding him off. "I had a hard time after Sam died and your father left. There is no excuse for the way I treated you. I should have looked to you for comfort, realizing that you were grieving too. I know how much you loved Sam, how much you looked up to him. I should have been there for you. You are so like him , you know. You have the same looks, dark hair, and  brown eyes. You are the man I hoped Sam would one day be. " Oscar gave her a puzzled look. "Oh, I know more about you than you think. I started this scrapbook years ago, when you were just a little boy." She stroked the cover lovingly. "I want you to have it now. I may not have been there, but you were always in my heart. A mother couldn't ask for a better son that you." She handed him the album. " I am so proud of you Oscar, and you have a wonderful girl too." 

This last remark surprised Oscar. "Oh Jaime? She's not my girl" he stammered, blushing slightly. "We're just friends." He wished that wasn't true, but he knew it was.

"Oscar," she said softly, "I may be an old woman with failing eyesight, but anyone can see you are in love with her, and she with you. You must see the way she looks at you. And I've seen myself how you look at her. I used to be in love once myself you know." She patted his hand tenderly. "I'm afraid the one flaw you have is probably all my fault."

"What's that?" he asked curiously. He felt he had so many flaws, he didn't know which one she was speaking of.

"You won't take a chance – emotionally. If I had given you the affection you needed as a child, maybe things would be different. I know I have no right to expect you to listen to any advice I may have, but if you care to take it…Jaime seems to be a wonderful woman. Don't let her slip away. Tell her how you feel – tell yourself how you feel. What's the worst that can happen? She politely turns you down? Believe me, it's better than regret. I know. I've lived with regret since the day Sam died. I should have been there for you and I wasn't." She took  another long breath and paused. They both were silent.

Oscar was still digesting the words he had heard his mother speak to him. He wasn't expecting this. He thumbed through the pages of the worn album lying in his lap. It was a scrapbook, and in it were photos and mementos of some of the more memorable events in his life. There was the picture from the local newspaper with him holding the team's tournament trophy, the one of him shaking the principal's hand after winning the science fair, the ticket stubs to the last baseball game he had attended with Sam. He flipped through further. Memories came flooding back to him – his days at the Academy, in the Navy, his early career in the O.S.I. Almost every newspaper article with his name in it that he could remember was in there.  He looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes, only to find her own filled as well. He wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug, releasing her slightly when he remembered she was 80 years old, a bit more frail than Jaime. It was if all their years apart had melted away.

They sat for a while, looking through the album and talking. They had a lot of lost time to make up. Oscar asked his mother why she had never contacted him in all those years. She told him that she kept waiting for the right time, the right way. She was afraid of what he would say, so she avoided contact all together. She had been ashamed of how she had behaved, but never knew how to set things right. Oscar heard these words, and coupled with her earlier comments about Jaime, decided that for once in his life, he would take a chance – with Jaime.

His mother was leaving that evening, taking a red-eye back to Los Angeles. He kissed her on the cheek, and went back to his room. Jaime was already back, her hair still in the twist from the ceremony, but she had changed into a bright blue spaghetti strap top and pair of shorts. "Did you already go to the pool?" he asked, as he took of his suit jacket. He had forgotten how forbidding the Hawaiian heat could be. He was roasting in that jacket.

"No, I wasn't really going swimming. I just wanted to make a graceful exit so you could talk to your mom. How did it go?"

Oscar loosened his tie, and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt as he sank into the sofa next to Jaime. "You know babe, it went well. Really well." He put the album on the coffee table in front of them.

"What's this?" she asked curiously, picking up the album, fingering its cover gently.

"Oh, nothing babe, just something my mother gave me" said Oscar quickly, trying to grab it away from Jaime. He was too late. She sensed there was a treasure trove of information contained within the pages of the worn book, and she was not _about_ to give it up without a fight.

"Not so fast buddy, Not so fast. What have we here." She stood up and walked a few steps away from Oscar to try to look inside at the contents.

He leapt to his feet. "Miss Sommers, my book if you please" he said as he grabbed for the book. He tried to make his voice sound stern, but Jaime could detect the slightest bit of panic in his voice.

_This MUST be good_. Using her bionic strength, she jumped over his head, almost slamming her own on the ceiling, landing on the other side of the sofa.

"Now Jaime, that's not fair." He said, all pretense of indignation gone, replaced by fear.  He threw one of the pillows from the sofa at her, trying to distract her long enough that he could take back that damn album.

"Now look who's not playing fair" she teased. She turned her back to him to open the first page. It was his baby picture. He was lying naked on his tummy on a bearskin rug, his toothless grin shining off the page as he propped his chest up off the floor with chubby little arms. She giggled as she saw it. "Why Oscar, I never knew you were a baby? And such a cute one too. Look at your little bottom." She was having the time of her life. The director of the O.S.I. –a baby -  go figure.  This pause however, was her fatal mistake.

This gave Oscar a chance to grab her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her off balance, sending both of them flying, laughing, onto the couch. As their bodies turned, she slipped underneath him. He tensed his body, trying not to land with all his weight on top of her. She still had the album in her grasp. Her face was only inches from his. Her smile quickly dissipated as she looked into those eyes. They had a sparkle in them she had never noticed before. He was close, she could still smell the aftershave he had splashed on this morning. His scent, his closeness, his warm breath was stirring to her. She could feel an excited ache welling up in her body. Her face now wore a  look of hopeful desperation.

The moment was not lost on Oscar either. He had never been this close to her before. _Had her eyes always looked this beautiful_?  He couldn't decide if they were blue or green. Flecks of both colors blended together into what looked like two pools of glittering jewels. He watched her as she nervously licked her lips lightly with her tongue, delicately wetting them in an attempt to dampen the fire within her. He gently took the album from her hands and placed it on the table. They had both forgotten about their battle for the book, instead focused on they way they felt in the other's arms. He took his hand and sensuously began stroking her hair, his fingers caressing her scalp ever so gently as he ran them through the length of her golden tresses. It was like stroking silk, her hair was so soft and it smelled so nice. Oscar took a deep breath to stop his heart from beating so fast. He thought it might explode. He took his other hand, and placed it under the small of her back, supporting her, and drawing her nearer to him. "You know babe, my mother thinks I'm in love with you." His voice was a raspy whisper. It was all his body would allow. He moved his hand from her hair to her cheek, one fingertip stroking the outline of her face, covering every curve, every hollow, as if he were a blind man trying to see her for the first time.

Jaime's heart leapt. She hadn't allowed herself to admit that she was falling in love with this man. She didn't want to admit that she couldn't stop thinking about him, undressing him with her eyes every time she saw him, every time she touched him. And oh, how she longed to touch him. "She does, does she? Does she think I'm in love with  you?" She pulled his shirt out of his suit pants, and slid her hands up his back, marveling at how smooth and hard it was. Her hands greedily explored every inch, from his waist up to his shoulders and back again. She could feel his pulse quicken and his breath shorten as her hands caressed him. Her eyes never broke their gaze with his as she waited for an answer.

"As a matter of fact, she does." His finger was now grazing her lips. As they parted slightly, he could feel the slightest brush against her teeth as he slowly moved his fingertip across her upper lip, and down to her lower one, her tongue gently touching it as it went by. He moved his face even closer to hers, his nose now brushing against her skin as he nuzzled her throat and cheek, her hair brushing against his own face, like strands of spun gold.

"Your mother is a remarkably perceptive woman" Jaime murmured, barely able to gather enough strength to say the words. She moved one hand around to Oscar's chest, stroking the fine covering of hair, unbuttoning the rest of his buttons, delighting in the sensation it produced within her. She could feel his body tense at her touch, and she took pleasure in watching his eyes shut as he savored the feel of her cool hands running down his warm body, her hips rising to meet his, slowly rocking back and forth, arousing him almost to the point of ecstasy.  

"Babe, I do love you. No one has ever made me feel this way before. " He could stand it no longer. Her mouth was so close, enticing him to taste it, to envelop it with his own. He surrendered to his desire for her. He bent down, and pressed his lips to hers. He reveled in the way she responded to him, as if this were not their first kiss, but something she had experienced before, as if their lips were made to be one. A soft moan of desire escaped her throat, betraying her need, her desire for him, as he explored her lips and tongue with his.

He pulled away briefly, looking at her to see what her reaction was. Had he gone too far too fast? While he wasn't exactly inexperienced in this department, he had never been in love with someone before. Not like this, not like Jaime, and he didn't want to rush things. He wanted everything to be perfect, in time. If he had any doubts about whether she returned his feelings, they were relieved when he saw her adoring face, smiling at him.

"Oh, baby, I love you too. " She stroked his jaw, marveling at how someone so tough could have skin that felt so warm and smooth to her touch. Jaime had been in love before, but never with someone who made her feel so loved, so complete… so excited.

He sat up against the back of the couch, pulling her onto his lap. It took all the strength he had not to make love to her right then and there, but it wasn't the right time, the right way.  He stroked her arms gently, savoring the feel of her soft, supple skin beneath his fingers. "I don't know why I waited so long to tell you. I guess I was just… afraid."

"Afraid? Of me? Am I that intimidating?"  Jaime looked a bit surprised at this revelation.

"No, babe, not afraid of you. Afraid you wouldn't love me the same way I love you. I mean, you have everything. You're smart, and funny, you're young and beautiful. There isn't a man alive who wouldn't get down on his knees and thank God everyday if he could call you his. " Jaime could feel tears welling in her eyes. Oscar continued. "And then there's me. A battered old man, who doesn't really have much of a sense of humor, who has been carrying around an awful lot of baggage for an awful long time. I just couldn't let myself even begin to think about being _with you_. I'm still not sure I'm not dreaming."

Jaime snuggled up against him, her fingers languidly moving across the exposed skin on his chest. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Baby, why do you do this to yourself? I'm the one who is lucky. I don't see an old man before me carrying a lot of baggage. I see a man, just in his prime, who is intelligent, witty, tender, honest, trusting, caring and… has a gorgeous body. I think I'm the one who should be on her knees. I have never met anyone like you – and I mean that in a good way. You are the best thing to ever happen to me – and don't you ever forget it."

Oscar was truly touched by her words. He was not used to anyone caring for him in this way. He had never let anyone close enough to try. He took her in his arms, and held her as if he would never let her go. Jaime looked over at the coffee table and saw the much sought after album. "Can I look at this now?" Oscar nodded, he wanted her to see it now. Jaime smiled as she looked at the pictures and scraps of Oscar's life. She felt even closer to him, looking through his past, knowing that she was to be part of his future.  He lazily played with her hair as she turned the pages, reliving the moments in his mind. It was comfortable being there with Jaime as she sat happily in his lap looking through snippets of his life.

"You know what I would like to do when we get back home?" she asked.

"No, what?" Whatever she had in mind was fine with him.

"I'd like to add to that scrapbook of yours – the two of us together."

"Babe, just try to stop me." He scooped her in his arms and kissed her. Sam would definitely approve.

The End.


End file.
